


Blueberry Pie

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU Fantasy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: "Selamat ulang tahun, Shirabu-san!"





	Blueberry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belong to Furudate sensei

Kabut tipis mulai menebal, menutup pandangan dari atas menara tersembunyi di tengah danau.

 

Sepasang iris sewarna mocassin memandang dingin, tak bereaksi apapun. Riak kecil api dari arah belakangnya ia abaikan. Aroma manis buah blueberry manis tak menggoda indera perasanya sama sekali. Shirabu hampa pada hari ini. Tepat pada senja yang terhitung selalu disebut sebagai hari ulang tahunnya. Seekor anak elang masih bersandar santai pada jendela menara yang tak berkaca.

 

Dalam benaknya masih terbayang jelas, bagaimana ia yang dengan mudahnya menebas dada seorang kesatria muda bersurai hitam dengan poni rata beberapa tahun yang lalu. Menghancurkan harapan yang terpatri jelas pada sepasang mata hitamnya, tanpa belas kasihan. Tepat pada hari peringatan dimana ia dilahirkan, namun ia juga memusnahkan sebuah kehidupan. Terkutuklah ia.

 

Pai yang telah terkoyak beberapa bagiannya, buah yang mengisinya juga melumer kesemua sisi kosong pada loyang tempatnya berada.

 

Sedikit lagi ditambah serpihan gula maka Shirabu pasti akan memutuskan untuk tak mencicipinya sama sekali. Untung cukup tawar pada lapisan kulitnya yang bertepung renyah. Meninggalkan remah-remah kecil.

 

Disinilah ia berada, tepian jendela. Berdampingan dengan burung elang peliharaannya. Memegang sepotong pai blueberry dan segera mamasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Manis dan mematikan syaraf lidahnya.

Mengunyah hingga lembut dan menelannya perlahan. Terasa membakar tenggorokannya seketika itu. 

 

Dan menelannya, membuat muntahan darah segera menyedak mulutnya meminta dikeluarkan. Selama beberapa menit ia tersiksa dengan rasa sesaknya, pahitnya darah dan mualnya perut saat itu.

 

Tertahan, perlahan ia merasakan rasa ringan yang seolah menguapkan segala ingatannya, kepalanya berdenyut terlalu kencang dan merasakan rasa dingin menyelimutinya dari ujung kaki yang berbalut sepatu kulit.

Dan dari atas jendela menara, ia meluncur ke bawah dengan cepat. Mengesampingkan rasa tak berdaya dan lelahnya. Menikmati awang-awang yang memeluk erat di udara. Menikmati nyawa yang perlahan mulai meninggalkan raga.

 

Dan suara deburan air beriak, mengakhiri senja itu. Mengundang sang malam tertawa dari atas sana, mentertawakan seorang Shirabu Kenjiro yang mati bunuh diri, dengan asam sianida pada pai blueberry pada hari ulang tahunnya.

 

Membayarkan dendam kesatria muda bernama Tsutomu Goshiki atas kematian tak wajarnya oleh belati berwarna putih milik Shirabu Kenjiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Shirabubu...


End file.
